In recent years, conductive films obtained by various production methods have been investigated (see, for example, JP-A-2000-13088 (“JP-A” means unexamined published Japanese patent application), JP-A-10-340629, JP-A-10-41682, JP-B-42-23746 (“JP-B” means examined Japanese patent publication), and JP-A-2006-228649). One of these films is a silver salt type conductive film produced by painting a silver halide emulsion, and then exposing the resultant patternwise to light so as to give silver conductive regions for conductivity and opening regions for ensuring transparency (see, for example, JP-A-2004-221564, JP-A-2004-221565, and JP-A-2007-95408). About this conductive film, various use purposes have been investigated, and the inventors have been researching the film, paying attention to the use thereof as a planar electrode of an inorganic EL or the like.